


Something I don't know, but my heart yell

by Kyle0beez



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aromantic, Bisexuality, Confidence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, LGBTQ Character, Traitor Eret (Video Blogging RPF), War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyle0beez/pseuds/Kyle0beez
Summary: Eret is accustomed to Tommy's occasional visits.  Also, sometimes Tommy's legs take him back to the castle.  Now, he just needs a hot chocolate on a stormy day to put his feelings back in place.
Relationships: Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 32
Kudos: 451





	Something I don't know, but my heart yell

**Author's Note:**

> I swear the God, I not write so bad. I just wanted to put this headcanon in the world soon.
> 
> (like, can that?), (I don't know if creating headcanon about other people's sexuality is cool), (I really don't know, that's why I wrote your personas in Minecraft).
> 
> Anyway, I've some projects that I'm working. Two long-fics, one about SBI +Tommy and one Skephalo soulmate. But in the meantime, enjoy our favorite Eret by helping a child with questionable sanity.

**Eret is used to it,** but it's always a surprise.

He almost gets lost in looking. It's a colder day than he imagined and his blanket was not being enough. Eret regrets being barefoot on the castle floor, but he really wasn't planning on leaving the house, much less a visit.

The weather is ugly, humid, rain mixing in snow and freezing on the ground to play an unsuspecting prank on the ice sheet that was almost a slippery trail. Eret could no longer see the horizon through the fine mist of steam and splashes of rain. Anyone passing by would have their boots soaked and, unfortunately, it seemed just a start to a larger-scale storm that was always starting to organize in the SMP winters. Hecould almost hear Dream's global warning not to move. Eret would readily comply with the request, but not everyone was as responsible or less stubborn.

The dirty blonde is literally dirty. Tommy stares at the floor as if he were going to swallow it, particles of dust, snow and water staining his clothes, and from the way his hands tremble in the cold, he can risk that his nose was red from both the freezing air and the inevitable allergy. His boots make a wet squeak as he shifts his weight from foot to foot.

Eret usually has visits from the boy when he's on the edge of something. Of patience. Anger. Of _fear._ He faced Tommy's countless facets almost without the other's awareness. Even though he really thought he needed more to be forgiven than just an apology through a letter. The boy might be irritated regularly, but he was still a boy thrown in the middle of a war. Currently, a boring bureaucracy, but Eret really knew how Wilbur could behave _'intensely'_ when he feels threatened.

At the moment, he just wants to know what bubbly feeling he is going to face now.

"Welcome back, Tommy. Come in, I'll make you a hot chocolate." He doesn't get an answer, but when Eret sighs. Is really cold because his shudders and almost coughs. Tommy passes the passage Eret gave him and his boots make a funny noise, but he doesn't shiver an inch.

Sometimes, he gets upset as Tommy trained himself to be tough. They were business bones, however.

Eret closes the entrance and pretends not to notice how tense Tommy is. It would be a difficult conversation. He keeps looking down and rubs his arms in shame even though the castle is very hot. Eret watches him get lost for a moment before giving up and going to the couch. Fingers lightly surrounding the seat before settling. Never relaxed. Never letting your guard down. Eyes going everywhere before focusing on the fingers themselves, watching through the long hair.

"You can take a shower if you want, Tommy." he doesn't get an answer, so a smile appears on his face, a provocation on the tip of his tongue. "I can smell your stink here."

A pillow flies towards his face and he laughs. The comically indignant look and Eret safely smiles at him.

 _"Oh, I'm Eret, I'm the king with styles sun glasses and deep a voice._ ” Tommy rolls his eyes, and runs off the couch with wet boots up the stairs to the upstairs bathroom with shower. Eret holds a rebuke in his throat and just exhales.

The couch is wet and Tommy's steps are marked in mud all over the floor. He has a glimpse of the first few times he came. The anxious and slightly guilty way of soiling the floor with your shoes. That it hardly seemed that today he would gladly come to Eret's company and run freely up the castle stairs.

His trusting relationship with Tommy was completely transparent, slow and even beneficial in the informational part of the job. The bond formed in such a way that Eret had a drawer with some Tommy clothes for emergencies. Eret smiles when he hears the shower running and he can imagine how relieved Tommy always felt after doing something basic that he no longer had contact with.

Eret then goes to one of the cabinets in the huge lounge and arranges a cover to trick the wet fabric of the sofa. He wipes a dry cloth a few times in hopes of drying the wet ball marked on the pillow. When he grumbles and gives up, Eret gracefully slaps a pillow.

The noise of music whistles, he would recognize Tommy's songs on the other side of Dream SMP. Eret feels so domestic that his heart sinks. He leaves a folded blanket on the end of the sofa and waits for the teenager to go down the steps and curl up on the soft pillows.

He realizes that he hasn't even come close to doing anything edible for Tommy yet and considers letting the mud puddles dry on their own. But he cleans them up anyway. The dry cloth absorbing the dirty water from the dark climate outside. He knows he wouldn't let Tommy out even if he insisted.

Darkness coils around the castle walls, similar to a dark night and little starry. Eret doesn't mind turning on the lights, anyway. He is only aware that he would leave a fireplace warming the climate and would be the necessary lighting for the occasion. He remembers Tommy arriving one night, he shudders talking about how scary the environment is that way. Lonely. Eret replies that he was used to being alone. Sometimes he regrets having referred so loosely, considering the way Tommy winced and he tried to convince himself that it was for the same reason of fear, not because sometimes guilt grabbed his legs and took his lungs away.

At the end, the white cloth is light brown and wet. Unpleasant, but it could be worse if Tommy was really stinky.

The shower is turned off and Eret is absentmindedly in the kitchen heating milk in a pot. The radio configured on a frequency for him to have access to any communicator in the distance, waiting for a Dream message or anything minimally relevant. This is usually how he gets an idea of the reason for the visits.

Tommy is a protagonist, always involved in some major scandal. Not that it was automatically a good thing.

Eventually, Dream's voice sounds, hissing and authoritative, that voice that Eret feels power in the distance. Then he just pours the milk so it doesn't evaporate in the air and approaches the ad metaphorically.

 _“— Due to the current climate that should extend for some indefinite hours. I recommend that you all stay where you are, or seek better shelter."_ Dream mumbles something out of reach and someone else he can't recognize immediately sounds _. “If you're stuck with an enemy, put this war aside. **Did you hear me, Wilbur?”** _Eret laughs. _"Stay safe."_

Eret hears a murmur and stretches out to see Tommy tossing on the couch. No dirty, wet clothes. No shoes that were capable of making a bomb. He curls up on the blanket and waits for Eret, looking at the television that is playing something that Eret doesn't really care about.

"Wilbur is going to be so mad at me." Eret feels a little angry, so he goes to Tommy promptly.

"What's up, mate?" he sits in the empty space on the couch and Tommy soon pushes himself slightly into contact, the blond curls hitting Eret's thigh.

Despite his desire to pull Tommy into a hug, he knows how easily he can get defensive. Eret learned to be more patient when it comes to TommyInit. He hands him the mug of hot chocolate, Tommy stretches and sits down, pulling his knees close to his chest, despite that, he doesn't look as closed as he normally sounded.

He takes the chocolate as if it weren't hot, Eret frowns in confusion and Tommy shrugs.

Everything is quiet for a while, Tommy staring at the television and his fingers, as if seeing something he was not allowed to see. Tommy opens and closes his mouth three times before a confused noise comes out of his mouth and he starts to speak something coherent.

"Eret, how did you feel when you realized you liked both or more?" Tommy seemed inserted in the statement, and Eret needed some of his brain activity to be able to understand the question clearly.

"You—" Eret formulated "Do you think you like boys, Tommy?"

  
"No." he replies almost empty "But is that—" Tommy sighs.

He can feel Tommy's gears working to say what he really feels. Tommy is the worst when it comes to his own feelings, which is why Eret is here.

“I was talking to Tubbo today. We were taking time out of everything and talking about anything but this impending war and questionable leaders.” Tommy laughs but he shake soon after. "So we got into the relationship issue by accident, and he mentioned girls. And obviously I made a joke about women. 'Cause women're the best." Tommy looked more bewildered. "He just smiled at me and said, _'I'll wait for you to find out for yourself.'_ Now it looks like he knows something I don't know, and I can't stop thinking about it.”

Eret smiles briefly. He holds back a laugh, but his voice'll come out in the same way.

"Okay, so let's do the Eret's Test" he claps his hands and Tommy jumps. He looks almost lost and Eret pretends not to notice the boy's reflexive reaction.

"What's it?"

"My infallible self-questioning test."

Eret knows that Tommy hates that smug smile, but he can't help but sound like that.

"Go ahead, _king._ " Tommy crosses his arms and snorts, the blanket almost falling down his legs.

"Fine, so answer clearly, okay?"

“Start soon, bitch” there's no warmth behind the words and Eret lets out an animated laugh.

"Boys?" 

Tommy snorts in recognition.

"It'll not work!"

"Boys?" Eret repeats.

"No." Tommy says boring

"Girls?"

Tommy crashes, so he tries to focus on something other than Eret's gaze behind his glasses.

"Girls, Tommy?" Eret presses a little, swinging his arms around Tommy's shoulders. He dodges before lying down and using Eret for a pillow. The arm hiding the eyes.

"I don't know. I— I don't think so." Tommy sighs and Eret runs his fingers over Tommy's scalp.

He leans to the touch and Eret is filled with a little pity.

"Everyone talks about relationships as if they are something that everyone wants, I just don't think I need them, I don't know."

"You don't have to push yourself, Tommy"

"I know! It's just- It feels like I'm missing something, something that everyone has or wants. But when I look at myself, I just can't imagine myself in a relationship. I just can't seem to see that. I thought it was because of stress and everything. But the more I think about it the less interest I have. I can't imagine myself ever being romantically attracted to someone else.”

"Tommy, you're not missing out on something you don't want." as Tommy does not interrupt, he continues. “People don't need relationships to live, you don't need a relationship to validate yourself. There're several ways to love people, ways of showing affection, admiration, romanticism is something that happens, and, incidentally, aromantic people can also fall in love.” Eret decides to simplify. “There are many ways to love Tommy, you aren't missing out on anything because you can't buy one.

Tommy thinks. He looks at television silently. He understands whether where this pause is coming from, the desire to make the world stop for a while to be able to think clearly. Or to be able to stop thinking about it a little, because even if it seems like a shallow nomenclature, it's very difficult. Understanding yourself in the world is difficult, especially when you feel divergent. He understands the need to deny, the doubt and despair that rises through his throat in a questionable way.

"But what if I regret it one day?" Tommy's voice is broken. "If this is just a thing in my head and I fall in love like anyone else?"

"It's okay, Tommy." Eret interrupts. "It'd still be okay." Tommy looks at him for a splash of lies behind the words. He doesn't find it. He laughs sadly and Eret feels it. He feels the guilt through Tommy's embarrassed laugh.

“Is so ridiculous that I'm thinking of something like this right now. In the middle of a war. There's so much I need to worry about and I'm thinking about it. ”

Eret is magically irritated. Frustrated for Tommy.

He continues with the affection on Tommy's head, feeling him relax even with his shoulders tense. The calloused hands that no one deserved. He feels the feeling bubbling up.

"Be a teenager, Tommy"

He doesn't mind having to face Wilbur the next day. He'll do it for Tommy.


End file.
